Grant Show
|birthplace = Detroit, MI |family = Pollyanna McIntosh Katherine LaNasa Eloise Show |yearsactive = 1985-present }} Grant Alan Show is an American actor best known for his roles in Melrose Place, Ryan's Hope, and several series in the Beverly Hills, 90210 franchise. Biography Show was born in Detroit, Michigan, and raised in the Milpitas, California, area. He is a graduate of the University of California at Los Angeles and was a member of the Alpha Tau Omega fraternity. During his time in college, he found acting. Show's first major role an an actor was on the daytime soap-opera Ryan's Hope. In the show, he portrayed Rick Hyde from 1984 to 1987. During his last year on the show, he received a Daytime Emmy nomination for "Outstanding Young Man in a Daytime Drama Series". Also, during his time on the soap-opera, Show dated his costar Yasmine Bleeth. Show got a reputation as a teenage heartthrob, but he later became dissatisfied with acting in soap-operas and went to London, England, in order to improve his acting. Returning to the U.S. in the late 1980s, Show landed occasional roles in prime-time TV. Show's TV appearances attracted the attention of producer Aaron Spelling, who felt he had potential and decided to cast him as Jake Hanson on a few episodes of the popular series Beverly Hills, 90210 in order to give the character leeway as the lead in his next series Melrose Place. Though there was much fanfare with the show's debut, the series' overall ratings in its first season were not up to expectations, and the show was revamped in the middle of the season from an episodic straight-laced drama format to a melodramatic soap-opera serial format. The series made Show one of the most popular and best-known actors on American television during the 1990s. He also portrayed Jake in a guest-star appearance in the pilot of the Melrose Place spin-off Models Inc., making him the only actor to play the same character on the first three shows of the Beverly Hills, 90210 franchise. In 1997, Show and several other costars left Melrose Place, which led the show to experience a major decline in ratings. It was cancelled two years later, though Show later regretted his decision to leave, despite his dislike of the scripts during his final season. He has since starred in a number of made-for-TV movies, including Blessed Assurance, Between Love and Honor, and Homeland Security. Show was also one of the lead stars in the short-lived FOX Network supernatural drama series Point Pleasant in 2005, made a guest-star appearance for three episodes in HBO's acclaimed series Six Feet Under in 2002, guest-starred on two episodes of the ABC Family show Beautiful People in 2006, and appeared in three episodes of the FX-produced show Dirt, in which he portrayed a closeted gay action movie hero, Jack Dawson. In 2008, Show starred in the short-lived CBS summer drama series Swingtown, portraying an airline pilot, Tom Decker. He was also featured in a recurring role in episodes of Private Practice. He recently starred in Accidentally on Purpose, his first sitcom series. In the 2010-2011 season, he appeared in the recurring role of Michael Sainte, the Goji Guru, on the HBO-produced series Big Love. In his personal life, Show married model and actress Pollyanna Mcintosh in 2004. The couple met when they posed together for a Lane Bryant advertisement during the previous year. They were divorced in 2011. In July 2012, Show became engaged to actress Katherine LaNasa, and they married on August 18, 2012. They had a daughter, named Eloise McCue Show, on March 25, 2014. On Criminal Minds Show portrayed charismatic cult leader and abductor Colton Grant in the Season Ten episode "The Forever People". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "The Forever People" (2015) TV episode - Colton Grant *Devious Maids (2013-present) as Spence Westmore (26 episodes) *Born to Race: Fast Track (2014) as Jimmy Kendall (video) *The Exes (2013) as Alex *The Possession (2012) as Brett *Mindfield (2012) as Murphy (short) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2011-2012) as Agent Viggo McQuaid (2 episodes) *Coming Up for Air (2011) as Bill (short) *Born to Race (2011) as Jimmy Kendall (video) *Burn Notice (2011) as Max (3 episodes) *Fxxxen Americans (2011) as John (short) *Justice for Natalee Holloway (2011) as Jug Twitty *Action Figures (2011) as Bruce *Big Love (2011) as Goji Guru (5 episodes) *Private Practice (2008-2011) as Archer Montgomery (7 episodes) *Scoundrels (2010) as Alan Markham *Accidentally on Purpose (2009-2010) as James (16 episodes) *All Ages Night (2009) as Jeff Markham *Natalee Holloway (2009) as Jug Twitty *Grey's Anatomy (2009) as Archer Montgomery *Swingtown (2008) as Tom Decker (13 episodes) *The Girl Next Door (2007) as Mr. Moran *Raw Footage (2007) as Mitch Graham (short) *Dirt (2007) as Jack Dawson (4 episodes) *Point Pleasant (2005-2006) as Lucas Boyd (13 episodes) *Beautiful People (2005-2006) as Daniel Kerr (4 episodes) *More Sex & the Single Mom (2005) as Alex Lofton *Strong Medicine (2004) as Ben Sanderson (5 episodes) *Marmalade (2004) as Aiden *Homeland Security (2004) as Bradley Brand *Mystery Girl (2004) as Christopher Sullivan (TV short) *Sex & the Single Mom (2003) as Alex Lofton *Encrypt (2003) as Garth *Arli$$ (2002) as Trevor Lawson *Six Feet Under (2002) as Scott Axelrod (3 episodes) *UC: Undercover (2001) as John Keller (2 episodes) *Ed (2000) as Troy McCallum *The Alchemists (1999) as Connor Molloy *Partners (1999) as Elliott Thompson *Ice (1998) as Robert Drake *The Price of Heaven (1997) as Jerry Shand *Melrose Place (1992-1997) as Jake Hanson (158 episodes) *Mother Knows Best (1997) as Ted Rogers *Pretty Poison (1996) as Dennis Pitt *Saturday Night Live (1995) as Jake Hanson (uncredited) *Between Love and Honor (1995) as Steve Allie Collura *Texas (1994) as Travis *Models Inc. (1994) as Jake Hanson *Burke's Law (1994) as Dash Thornton *A Woman, Her Men, and Her Futon (1992) as Randy *Coopersmith (1992) as C.D. Coopersmith *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1992) as Jake Hanson (2 episodes) *Lucky Chances (1990) as Marco (TV miniseries) *True Blue (1989-1990) as Officer Casey Pierce (12 episodes) *When We Were Young (1989) as Michael Stefanos *Ryan's Hope (1985-1986) as Rick Hyde (5 episodes) *The Love Boat (1986) as Christopher Stuart (2 episodes) *ABC Afterschool Specials (1985) as Gregory Prince III 'PRODUCER' *Fxxxen Americans (2011) - Co-Producer (short) 'SOUNDTRACK' *The Dance (1993) - Melrose Place - Single White Sister 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors